zombieland_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kotaro Tatsumi
Tatsumi Kotaro is the energetic producer of the idol group Franchouchou. He's the one who resurrected the girls from different eras as zombies to be part of his idol group. Official Bio The mysterious idol producer. Always seen wearing a black jacket on his back, a red vest with a tentacle from the Kojima food industry sticking out, and black sunglasses that never fall off. An arrogant man who won't let common sense get in his way, he was the one that resurrected the seven "legendary" zombies. He plans to enlist the zombie idols to save the Saga prefecture, the so-called "Zombie Land Saga Project", although no one knows the true details of his plans. Appearance Kotaro is a young adult man with a tidy combed hairstyle, he wears sunglasses and a formal attire. Kotaro always has dried squid in his vest pocket. Personality Tatsumi is a loud and eccentric idol producer who has big ambitions for "saving" the Saga prefecture with his zombie idols. He is unwavering and passionate when it comes to achieving this goal, doing whatever it takes to make the girls into a sensational idol group. Though he may have lofty motivations, however, Tatsumi himself seems to be quite an idiot and often pretends to be more knowledgeable than he actually is. When his ignorance is ever revealed, he often resorts to lashing out and yelling at whoever called him out. He rarely ever takes into account the girls' feelings about his ill-conceived and unreasonable plans, such as forcing Sakura to perform in front of a crowd of death metal fans when she explicitly told him that she couldn't. Despite his flaws, Tatsumi does seem to have some semblance of wisdom and understanding, telling off Ai and Junko for giving up on the idol group so easily, which would eventually help convince them to join the group. Another time, when Junko locked herself up, he gives her advice on her issues with modern idols. He also shows this side by demonstrating a fair amount professionalism as a manager such as creating various business opportunities and connections and lecturing how Saki's actions in a fight could potentially ruin Franchouchou's reputation. Synopsis Episode 1 In the present day, Kotaro resurrected six girls from different eras as zombies. After one of the zombies ran away from his mansion and was shot by a police officer, he rescued her by hitting the policeman with a shovel. Kotaro explained to Sakura that she and the other girls are currently zombies, and are now part of his idol group in hope of resurrecting the regional idol trend as well as saving the Saga prefecture. He booked the girls' first performance in a death metal festival, stating that this is the only show he can get them in. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 After the fiasco that happened at the Hot Springs that cost them a budget he warned the girls that if something like that happened again he would shave their heads. Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Skills Albeit his personality Kotaro is a very talented person. Necromancy Kotaro seems to have some kind of skill in a form of necromancy, as he brought the 7 members of Franchouchou back to life as zombies. Make-Up Artist Thanks to the skills he acquired in Hollywood he is able to make the zombies look like normal girls. Beatboxing It is shown in Episode 2 that Kotaro has significant skill in beatboxing, as he did the main beat to fuel the rap battle between Sakura and Saki, and was able to quicken his beat immediately when Yūgiri joined in playing her Shamisen. Charisma Kotaro has been shown to be able to woo both male and female genders into doing what he wants. Supernatural strength Kotaro proved himself extremely powerful for a human being, capable of casually overpowering zombies and breaking blocked doors with simple kicks.Zombieland Saga episode 7 Trivia Reference Category:Characters Category:Humans